Timeline of Monarchs
All measures are in pixels ImageSize = width:400 height:1500 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:20 top:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1100 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:1100 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Monarchs color:red width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:XS from:1103 till:1125 shift:($dx,0) text:King Turbo I (1103 - 1125) from:1125 till:1146 shift:($dx,0) text:King Turbo II (1125 - 1146) from:1146 till:1178 shift:($dx,0) text:King Crucionas (1146 - 1178) from:1178 till:1196 shift:($dx,0) text:King Pugno (1178 - 1196) from:1196 till:1230 shift:($dx,0) text:King Paro (1196 - 1230) from:1230 till:1257 shift:($dx,0) text:King Turbo III (1230 - 1257) from:1257 till:1286 shift:($dx,0) text:King Adoxus I (1257 - 1286) from:1286 till:1300 shift:($dx,0) text:King Thelodius (1286 - 1300 from:1300 till:1305 shift:($dx,0) text:Regency of Adoxia (1300 - 1305) from:1305 till:1315 shift:($dx,0) text:King Adoxus II (1305 - 1315) from:1315 till:1319 shift:($dx,0) text:King Turbo IV (1315 - 1319) from:1319 till:1322 shift:($dx,0) text:Regency of Alexio (1319 - 1322) from:1322 till:1329 shift:($dx,0) text:Regency of Delphone (1322 - 1329) from:1329 till:1331 shift:($dx,0) text:Regency of Convoco (1329 - 1331) from:1331 till:1346 shift:($dx,0) text:King Delphone (1331 - 1346) from:1346 till:1354 shift:($dx,0) text:King Dicotome I (1346 - 1354) from:1354 till:1377 shift:($dx,0) text:King Lemmattus (1354 - 1377) from:1377 till:1388 shift:($dx,0) text:King Longenius (1377 - 1388) from:1388 till:1402 shift:($dx,0) text:"The Long Regency" (1388 - 1402) from:1402 till:1419 shift:($dx,0) text:King Dicotome II (1402 - 1419) from:1419 till:1447 shift:($dx,0) text:King Adoxus III (1419 - 1447) from:1447 till:1456 shift:($dx,0) text:King Turbo V (1447 - 1456 from:1456 till:1481 shift:($dx,0) text:King Panurgus I (1456 - 1481) from:1481 till:1519 shift:($dx,0) text:King Coraunus I (1481 - 1519 from:1519 till:1528 shift:($dx,0) text:King Coraunus II (1519 - 1528) from:1528 till:1535 shift:($dx,0) text:Regency of Marianna (1528 - 1535) from:1535 till:1580 shift:($dx,0) text:Queen Parthenia I (1535 - 1580) from:1580 till:1604 shift:($dx,0) text:King Morpheus I (1580 - 1604) from:1604 till:1643 shift:($dx,0) text:King Morpheus II (1604 - 1643) from:1643 till:1644 shift:($dx,0) text:King Panurgus II (1643 - 1644) from:1644 till:1656 shift:($dx,0) text:King Erebus I (1644 - 1656) from:1656 till:1667 shift:($dx,0) text:King Morpheus III (1656 - 1667) from:1667 till:1681 shift:($dx,0) text:Queen Hemertia I (1667 - 1681) from:1681 till:1699 shift:($dx,0) text:Queen Hemertia I (1667 - 1681) from:1699 till:1712 shift:($dx,0) text:"The Second Long Regency" (1699 - 1712) from:1712 till:1736 shift:($dx,0) text:King Panurgus III (1712 -1736) from:1736 till:1739 shift:($dx,0) text:Rule of Anarchy & War (1736 - 1739) from:1739 till:1768 shift:($dx,0) text:Olphaus Megaletor (1739 - 1768 from:1768 till:1768 shift:($dx,0) text:The Revolutionary Republic of Oceana (1768) from:1768 till:1791 shift:($dx,0) text:King Panurgus IV (1768 - 1791) from:1791 till:1816 shift:($dx,0) text:King Caseareo I (1791 - 1816) from:1816 till:1829 shift:($dx,0) text:Queen Hemertia II (1816 - 1829) from:1829 till:1859 shift:($dx,0) text:King Aberdatio I (1829 - 1859) from:1859 till:1883 shift:($dx,0) text:King Aberdatio II (1859 - 1883) from:1883 till:1888 shift:($dx,0) text:King Caseareo II (1883 - 1888) from:1888 till:1912 shift:($dx,0) text:King Caseareo III (1888 - 1912) from:1912 till:1932 shift:($dx,0) text:King Caseareo IV (1912 - 1932) from:1932 till:1933 shift:($dx,0) text:King Panurgus V (1932 - 1933) from:1933 till:1936 shift:($dx,0) text:King Ambortius I (1933 - 1936) from:1936 till:1938 shift:($dx,0) text:King Porfirium (1936 - 1938) from:1938 till:1961 shift:($dx,0) text:Queen Dominia (1938 - 1961) from:1961 till:1969 shift:($dx,0) text:King Ambortius II (1961 - 1969) from:1969 till:1975 shift:($dx,0) text:King Ambortius III (1969 - 1975) from:1975 till:end shift:($dx,0) text:King Tiervan (1975 - 2010)